Secrets revealed
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The Mystic force learn about the history of the power rangers. Chapter 6 is up, and 7 the final one should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

True power

Nick, Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander teleport through the trees, and enter the forest. Suddenly a new mystic spell code is sent to them they quickly open their cell phones.

They dial on their cells 1 2 0, and chant Galwit Mysto Neramax a book appears suddenly.

It drops to the ground suddenly the book pops open, and a white light surrounds them and then they are gone. When the light fades they find themselves in the middle of spiritual circle. "Hello, Rangers" a voice calls out to them they turn around to find a robot standing before them. "Hi, I'm Alpha "he responds, Chip runs up to him "Cool its robot" he says. Alpha quickly approaches a door "Do you guys want to know the history of the power rangers?" He asked Chip of course excited like always jumps at the idea. The other however are not to sure if they should go, but joined in as they realized Chip left already. As they emerged through the room they found themselves surrounded by statues of many warriors. "Who are they?" Vida asked, "All of these warriors are former power rangers" Alpha replied. It was completes from Mighty Morphan all the way to SPD. "However you see the last set in the back" they all say yeah in unison.

I know its sure, but I have to gather my ideas first.


	2. Chapter 2

Ancient powers

All of the rangers followed Alpha as he walked all the way to the last statues, and then he

quickly pointed for them to them. :"These were the very first rangers on earth, and they

protected the world from Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd". They each controlled the power

of ancient dinosaur's" he continued on he turned around to see everyone's facial

expressions. " Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy the orginal power rangers".

Chip just stood their gazing at the past along side him was Vida who never showed her

emotional side. Chip stepped forward, and touched the statue which automatically

activated a magical code. Soon a bright white light was beaming from the ceiling to the

floor in the middle of the room. Everyone jumped at the sight of the beam as took form of

a mans face. "Everyone, this is Zordon their mentor" Alpha quickly introduced everyone.

"Hello, Mystic Force I am Zordon protector of earth" he said then he began to tea;; the

story of the original team. After this he quickly presented them with footage of the

original teams battle. "Ever since that day evil never seems to take a break so we are

always ready to break to the earth". Udonna appeared to them suddenly in a cloud of

smoke "Hello, Mystic Force, Alpha, and how could I forget Zordon" she said. "You have

trained them well, but they still have ways to go" Zordon said. "Udonna how do you

know him" Nick asked, and everyone turned around to hear the story. " You see Zordon,

and I were both students at a magic academy" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors of legend

Suddenly a light flashes in front of the rangers, and images of the earth being attacked appear. "Rangers, listen you have been summoned here for a reason" Zordon said, "Yes, you must find the original rangers, and bring back her". All of them were confused, "We can take the, on no problem" Vida said, and the others were also in agreement. They have been known as the saviors of universe for centuries" he said, and he continued "they must fulfill their destiny". "Ranger's I am currently transferring this base to a new location for safety" Zordon said. The rangers watched as the almost every evil villain in power ranger history gather on earth. They watch as bolts of light suddenly drop from the sky, but instead of fear they feel safe. "We have called every other set of rangers to gather here, and defend the earth. The first set just approached "SPD emergency "the first set yelled.

Soon they joined by Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Time Force, and Light Speed Rescue all arrive. "More rangers coming, but we need you guys to the open the gate off time". "I'm guess that it will lead us to the legendary first rangers" Chip said. "Correct Chip, now are you guys ready" Zordon asked they all said yes in unison. They all entered the spiritual circle to transport; Zordon had given Chip the words through telepathy. Chip held his hand in the air with his palm facing upward, "Mysto transporto ".

The room started to spin, and they were off, when they reached the destination they saw the gate of time. The gate opened, and pulled them into the light as they traveled through time.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of time

Suddenly a flash of light appears, and the mystic force appears in a place that appears to Earth. The world has been completely destroyed, and their seems to be no trace of any human life. "Guys, where the hell are we?" Vida asked, Chip fumbles for the right words to explain the predicament they are in. "I've got it we are in a parallel universe, you see this is earth but not our earth" Chip said. The rangers were sent flying when a beam of light came straight for them, and created a huge crater. The rangers were prepared to fight as they started to go into fighting stance, but they quickly calmed down when they realized that they humans were emerging out of the light. Chip watched them appear one by one, and realized who they were right away before anyone had a chance to speak. "Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy over here we are going to save you" Chip yelled as he approached them. The other just at each other, and then quickly followed their friend before he got himself into trouble. "Who are you guys" Jason asked as the other just stood their confused as ever, and hoping for answers. "We are the Mystic Force, and were here to help you get back to save the earth". Chip explained to them the whole situation that was happening back on the real earth, but the introduction would have to wait. Lord Zedd appeared out of no where, "Zedd, you not going to win this" Jason said . "Oh, how foolish you are rangers I have already won" he said. He snapped his fingers, a bunch of putty patrollers appeared, and Lord Zedd disappeared.

Back on the real earth:

The rest of the rangers were holding up the best that they can until Rita appeared with a smirk on her face. "Rangers, I have a treat you she said excitedly as she raised her wand in the air. A portal appeared in sky, a fierce wind came flowing down to earth, and sending the rangers flying all over the place. "Listen, Rangers when you get sucked into this portal you will be lost forever hahahhaha" Rita said. Everyone except the Time Force, and SPD were sucked, they looked at each other shocked at the fact that they survived. Suddenly a portal appeared beneath them, and both teams disappeared from the face of the earth. "Zedd what happened?" Rita asked, and "Don't worry my evil pet its all apart of my plan" Zedd said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A new time has begun**

**The Mystic force jumped in front of the original team to protect them from being attacked by Goldar. The Mystic force directed the rangers in the direction of the legendary temple of rangers. Goldar started to rally the troops, but was soon distracted when Vida through a rock at him. "Hey, dog face over here" Vida yelled, the puddies quickly arrived to aid Goldar in his plan. "You fools. Don't you see your no match for me" he said, as he order the puddies to finish them off. "Magical source, mystic force" all the rangers yelled out as they transformed a magical voice chanted "Galwit Mysto Ranger". **

**The rangers stood told as the puddies started to attacked, but before they could Vida sent them flying. Xander with the swing of his magic axe used his power told hold Goldar. "Nice job Xander " Chip said as he aimed his cross bow toward Goldar and sent a bolt of lightning at him. Goldar went flying as soon he was hit, his sword flying out if his hand, and his inevitable defeat becoming clearer. Nick rushed at Goldar in a fit of fury as the flames started to in his body. **

"**Ahhhhh he is so useless I should have disposed of him years ago "Rita said.**

"**What's the matter my queen" Zedd said as he approached Rita in a cheerful mood. "That gold plated buffoon Goldar is ruining my plan" Rita said as she pushed Zedd out the way. "Rita I have a surprise for you in the dimension of darkness" Zedd said. "Don't worry I will take care of those foolish rangers" Zedd said. "**

**Whatever, Just get rid of them Zeddy boy" Rita said as disappeared from her fortress up in the moon. "Oh I will Rita, I will" Zedd said. He disappeared from the room, but his evil laughter could be heard all over the palace. Rita suddenly appeared in the dark dimension that she in Zedd had created for their evil plan. Rita's laughter filled up room when she realized what Zedd was talking about, and she had to admit it was just wanted they needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inner Darkness

" Ahahahah, why make your own rangers when ypu canpossess Zordons" Rita said . She watched as SPD, and Time Force where being brainwashed by Zedds new Creation.

Rita used her wand to create a portal that showed her everything that was happening with the Mystic Force. As the original rangers ran to the temple they could see a bright light shining through the dark woods. They all stopped when they reached the foot of the temple which was emitting a golden aura from it like nothing they ever felt before.

Suddenly they were hit with a blast that boomed into the ground around them which sent them flying. Zedd appeared in front of them, and was about to strike them with his staff when a bright engulfed them. Zedd covered his eyes as the light kept getting growing strength, and transported the rangers away. Zedd decided that he would destroy them later, he went after the Mystic force, and Goldar. The rangers emerged into an ancient room which looked similar to the command center as the light grew weaker in strength.

Billy walked over to where the ancient inscriptions, and lightly pressed his hand on one of them. Suddenly one of the walls started descend into the ground, and reveal a table with devices that looked like morphers. As the rangers walked over to the devices each morpher suddenly started glow with a specific color so the rangers would know which belonged to them. As they picked up the morphers a viewing screen popped up in front of them . The rangers learned about what they have to face in the future, and the real reason they were chosen. They were transported just in time to help the Mystic force, and to watch as Zedd destroyed Goldar. "You have ruined our plans to many times now Goldar" Zedd said. He picked Goldar up, and through him into the hill that was nearby. He raised his staff at Goldar, and watched in utter joy as the power completely destroyed him. Zedd turned around to see the rangers staring at him in complete shock at his actions. "All right guys lets do this " Jason said, "Its morphin time" the whole team screamed in unison. " Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Red, White universal rangers" each ranger chanted .


End file.
